Unexpected Visitor
by Silvertoungue-Prongs
Summary: Edwin catches Derek jerking himself off. Derek doesn't mind. "Blow me." Edwin froze. "What?" "Suck my dick."


Edwin walked in the door and ran up the stairs to his room. Throwing his bacpack on the floor he collapsed onto his bed. Long day. But hopefully the evening would prove to be more exciting. Luckily he had no homework (that he planned on doing anyway) and so he could just take the night off. What would he do? 'Hmmmm...' he thought. Taking a nap sounded like a really good idea. But based on the message his bladder was sending him, first he had to make a trip to the washroom.

"Ahhhh..."

As he zipped up his jeans and walked out of the bathroom he noticed Derek's door was closed tight. 'Wonder what Derek's up to' he thought. Without any hesitation and without much thought at all, he flew open the bedroom door (ignoring the KEEP OUT and DANGER signs). Edwin's jaw dropped. Derek layed on his bed, his clothes on the floor beside it. He stopped rubbing is hard on long enough to look at Edwin in shock.

"Uhh, um, bah,..." was all Edwin could spit out.

"What the HELL Edwin!? Get OUT!" he threw a pillow at the doorway, missing completely as he was a little distracted. He covered his crotch with the blanket on his bed. Edwin just stood there, but at least he had picked his jaw up off the ground. He couldn't peel his eyes off the body in front of him. Derek's skin looked smooth all the way down to his defined abs. His naked legs were almost as distracting as his toned arms.

"Edwin...?"

"Yea, sorry. Um..."

After another 10 seconds of silence Derek stopped caring. "Alright, that's cool stay and watch if you want, but shut the door behind you." and he removed the covers, revealing his 8 inch dick, slightly less hard than it was 60 seconds ago, but still ...beautiful was the only word Edwin could think of. Large, Fat, Smooth and Nice would also probably have worked.

Edwin did has he was told and closed the door, taking a step further into the room. This was to Derek's slight surprise. He had been somewhat sarcastic in his remark expecting the boy to leave, but there wasn't much he could do about it now. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it a few times, bringing it back to its full size. He looked back at Edwin. Edwin looked at him, or rather his hard on. This was too awkward for the teen. "Edwin take your clothes off or somethin. Watchin me like that is really weird man." Edwin was reluctant to do this as his body was in no way comparable to the one on the bed in front of him. And he really didn't see how this would make a difference. But he figured he wasn't in much of a position to deny orders.

He lifted his shirt off and lowered his pants, leaving him in his socks and underwear. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Derek noticed that behind the black boxer briefs, Edwin's package was growing and was clearly outlined by the tightness of his underwear.

"Better." Derek said in approval. He started for the third time pumping his erection, the blood pounding through his veins. Edwin watched as the older boy's hand went up and down, flexing his bicep over and over. Coming out of his stupor, Edwin began to think 'What if he notices the bulge in my underwear? Who am I kidding, I have a full on boner, he definitely noticed. Does he care? Guess not.' He layed back on the bed and Derek stopped pumping. He had an idea.

"Ed,"

"Yea?"

"Blow me."

Edwin froze. "What?"

"Suck my dick." Derek replied, putting his arm around the boy, forcing him closer... and lower.

"Uhh... I don't really know how,"

"Don't worry, it's easy. I'll give ya ten bucks," Edwin looked at Derek's throbbing cock. It looked so good. And he could definitely use ten bucks! He moved to the foot of the bed in order to position himself between Derek's legs. Derek's face showed he was pleased with this. With one hand around the base of his hard cock, Derek looked at Edwin "Alright... Go for it." Edwin slowly moved his head in and licked Derek's cock, from the base all the way to the tip, this made Derek's eyes light up like Edwin had never seen. 'I have no idea what I'm doing, but Derek seems to like it, I must be doing something right.' He took the whole head in his mouth and looked up at Derek seeking a reaction. The teen's eyes were closed and he looked in heaven. With a deep breath the boy slid as much cock into his mouth as he could, gagging a little before coming back up.

"Mmmmm... how's that?" Derek asked him

"Good," Edwin replied, short on air. Derek smiled and he took this as approval to continue. Edwin closed his eyes and went all the way down, reaching a little further this time. He licked his lips when he came back up. "Frig," he said to himself, "that actually tastes good."

Derek smiled, pleased with himself, "That's what I've been told. See, it's not that bad, right Eddy? You like it don't ya?" Edwin didn't like the cocky attitude his brother had, but it was true, he really did like it, in fact he would have probably done it for free. "My cock tastes good in your mouth right?"

"Yea, soo gooood." was Edwin's reply. Not much, but he really just wanted to get the dick in his mouth again so fewer words were better. He went down again, reaching so far down that his chin brushed Derek's balls.

"Unnngghhh" Derek moaned. "Yea Ed, keep it up." This was way too hot. Edwin started rubbing his hard on through the thin fabric that made up his underwear as he sucked Derek's dick. Derek noticed that not full attention was being paid to his cock.

Sitting up he told Edwin, "Get your hand off yourself and suck my dick!"

Edwin was back to thinking rationally. "No, that's not fair, I wana feel good too!"

Derek laughed a little at his brother's immaturity. 'I wana feel good too!? You mean you want to CUM?' he thought. 'Oh well, whatever.' "Fine," he said, "Get up here," and he motioned Edwin onto the bed. "Get rid of these." he demanded as he tore Edwin's socks off. "And those too." He pointed at the boy's crotch. Derek figured that if he could get Edwin to cum, then they could get back to worrying about his own hard dick. Edwin swallowed deep and slowly slid off his underwear, revealing what was (surprisingly to Derek) a nice sized erection, standing full and proud. Before Edwin could say anything, Derek leant down and started to jerk off Edwin's dick, attaching his lips to the head. Edwin's body went crazy. No one else had ever touched his dick before. But this was amazing.

"I thought you were more of the Get Sucked type, not the Sucking type." Edwin said to his brother.

"Usually am, But you learn a few things partyin' with a bunch of guys all the time." Derek replied quickly and went back to work.

Only 2 minutes later Edwin's back began to arch and his balls tightened up. Derek knew what this meant. He pulled his lips off the head just before Edwin erupted in yells and his cock erupted in cum. 4 ropes of white pleasure hit Derek in the face and chest. "Cool it dude, someone's gona hear you. And learn to aim." The teen said, looking down in disgust at his cum-covered body.

"Sorry." offered Edwin.

"Whatever." Derek replied. "But now you really owe me one."

"What do ya mean?" Edwin asked, still coming down from his high.

"I mean, you're good at sucking my dick, but I might need a little more than that." Derek explained, wondering of the younger boy would catch on.

"Likeee Whaaat?" Asked Edwin, legs still weak.

Derek leaned over the boy and put his fingers up to his mouth. "Suck on my fingers."

Edwin was confused, "But... How does that make...?"

"Just do it, Ed!" obeying his orders once again, Edwin coated Derek's fingers in saliva. "Good, now stay still." Derek moved his hand to Edwin's entrance, practically lying on top of him.

Suddenly Edwin understood. "Derek!" Derek inserted his fingers into Edwin. "That feels soo weird."

"Is it okay though?" Derek asked.

"Yea... I guess it is"

Derek positioned himself directly over Edwin, with the head of his dick poking the entrance of Edwin's ass. Looking the boy in the eye, Derek slid his cock into Edwin's ass. Edwin winced and his whole body tightened at the feel. Derek continued looking at his fuck-ee to make sure it was all okay. When Edwin relaxed Derek nodded questioningly. Edwin nodded in approval. Derek went further in.

"AAAHHHH!" yelled Edwin.

"Ed, ya gotta shut up."

"Sorry, it just hurts!"

And then Derek's lips stopped him from speaking. With Derek's toungue deep in his mouth, this was obviously the most intense kiss of Edwin's life. Admittedly, it was probably the most intense kiss of Derek's life too. What came over him, he wasn't sure. Partly he just wanted Edwin to shut up and this seemed like a good way to do it, but if that was the only purpose of this mess of toungue and lips, it certainly didn't need to be that deep and intense. Oh well, it felt good to kiss Edwin while he fucked him.

As Derek's hard cock slid in and out of Edwin's ass, the younger boy moaned and almost screamed into Derek's mouth. It hurt like hell, but he liked the feeling of Derek's dick inside of him and to be one hundred percent honest, he felt proud of himslf that he could fit that much of the older boy's big cock in.

Derek pulled his hips back, his cock coming almost all of the way out of Edwin, and slammed his full 8 inches into the boy. Edwin broke the kiss as his spot was hit for the first time. Everything felt weak for a second with pleasure. Derek's head was thrown back, his eyes closed as he reached his peak. He hit Edwin's spot one more time and Edwin made a deep, loud noise and gripped Derek's shoulders. Derek didn't care to tell him to be quiet because this was just too good. His pace quickened, Edwin's ass readily accepting the big dick with each thrust. Opening his eyes, he looked back down at the younger boy. Staring into Edwin's eyes, Derek thrust himself deep in one last time and his cum rushed through his dick and filled Edwin's ass. He leaned down and kissed his fuck-ee for a good 5 seconds. After he was sure that he was finished cumming, he pulled his cock out of Edwin, a trail of white cum following. He collapsed on the bed next to Ed.

Edwin lied there, breathing hard. His ass was overflowing with Derek's cum and some was leaking out. That was kinda hot. He looked at Derek.

"Thanks," Derek replied.

"Thank you" Edwin said, a little unsure.

Derek swung his legs off the bed, and walked over to his dresser. Edwin loved the look of Derek's naked body, especially knowing that his cock had just been inside of him. Derek grabbed his wallet and sat on the bed, handing Edwin ten dollars.

Edwin laughed, and put the money on the bed next to him, clearly not planning to leave just yet. Derek layed back down and the two layed there in silence for a solid 2 minutes before Edwin spoke, "You might want to clean my cum off your face. I think I got most of what was on your lips." Both boys burst out laughing.

**Reviews appreciated**


End file.
